So Wholly Unconnected to Me
by Trixfan
Summary: This little one shot that came to me in a dream, and yes it will remain a one shot as I have too many other projects that require finishing. If anyone wants to take the idea and run with it to a full-length story, be my guest. It will probably be the year 2300 before I get the time! Until then, please enjoy.


Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy was a man of sense and education. Yet he felt uneasy while in society unknown to him. A young lady of his recent acquaintance insisted Darcy should practice as he travelled through the world. It seemed he must take every opportunity to better himself and his understanding of others. So, with a heavy heart, Darcy accompanied his friend, Mr. Charles Bingley to Netherfield, an estate he rented for the period of one year. There he was to aid the tradesman's son into becoming a gentleman.

A steady friendship existed betwixt the most unlikely pair. Darcy would give Bingley one month in which to transfer the benefit of his vast experience in estate management. This would then support Bingley's transition and give him the tools to succeed into a higher stratum of society. To that end, Darcy now found himself facing one of the greatest trials of his life. Attending a local assembly where he knew few, feared the inane conversation of those beneath him and cared for dancing with every eligible young lady even less.

Their party barely reached the entry way of the local tavern turned into ballroom when a tall, portly gentleman approached. Several of the local landowners paid their initial respects to Bingley on entering the neighbourhood in the week before Darcy travelled from London to join his friend. So too came Bingley's relations, Miss Bingley and Mr. and Mrs. Hurst in Darcy's carriage. Although Darcy had never been introduced to the advancing gentleman, Bingley's excitement increased with each step.

"Sir William is to introduce us to the principal family's in the district," Bingley almost bounced at the opportunity to meet the local young ladies and join in the merriment surrounding them. "Come, Darcy, I am ready to dance with every pretty woman in the room."

So, Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy, much put upon, followed his friend like a lamb to the slaughter. He heard a vulgar woman's voice above the cacophony of noise since first entering the room some minutes ago and hoped never to become acquainted with her. After suffering through Sir William's introduction to Bingley's sisters and brother-in-law, the gentlemen were led away from their party to meet the remaining populace of Meryton. Watching as yet another lady gathered her flock of daughters to her side, Darcy's frown deepened. It seemed Sir William had led them to the very coarse, loud mouthed matron he should like to avoid. No doubt she had thoughts of fostering one of her, what was it, five unmarried daughters on Bingley and himself in the hope of scoring a rich son-in-law.

Watching as the little ducklings scurried to their mothers' side, Darcy kept his surprise internalised. Of course, Bingley would be pleased, more so by the eldest whom Darcy knew would draw is friend's admiration as the prettiest girl in the room. Indeed, she was a classic beauty by the dubious standards of the _ton_. Looking down the row of eager faces, he noticed a pair of the finest eyes in the face of a handsomest woman he'd ever be likely to meet. Transfixed, he bowed in the correct places as each of the young ladies were presented. Darcy said not a word, until the matrons' gaze and concentration was fixed on her eldest and Bingley in earnest conversation.

Darcy bowed to the second eldest Bennet sister. "I should like you to join me for the next set," he whispered.

"I should enjoy dancing the next very much," Lizzy smiled, the effect on her hazel eyes striking, "however I am engaged for that set, Sir."

"Another then," Darcy persisted quietly.

"I should accept," Lizzy's eyes twinkled in the candle light, filled with her mirth at the awkward man, "if asked in an acceptable manner."

"Have I not asked properly?" Darcy looked rather perplexed.

"I believe you did not," she answered. "Rather you made a statement of intention." When the gentleman continued to glare at her, Lizzy laughed good naturedly, if softly. "I should also like to join you in the next set, Mr. Darcy. There, but I have not asked for you to offer your hand, merely made my purpose known."

"May I enquire, if you have a set available?" Darcy asked, understanding her subtle rebuke. When she nodded, he felt like growling, for never had he worked so hard to secure a young woman's hand. "Then perhaps you would like to name it?"

"The supper set, perhaps?" Lizzy teased, watching to ensure her mother's notice remained captured by the amiable Mr. Bingley's courtesies to her sister. Jane received the gentleman's attentions with obvious pleasure.

"I am at your service," he bowed once again, before melting into the crowd.

For the next half hour, Darcy watched as Bingley lead the elder Miss Bennet up and down the lines of dancers. The elder Bennet sisters acquitted themselves flawlessly, while the same could not be said of the younger. Darcy's enjoyment in observation was spoilt by the continued glares Miss Bingley sent, demanding he request her next set and Mrs. Bennet's exclamations of joy while watching her daughter become Bingley's favourite. The matrons voice increased in tone and volume when the dance concluded and Bingley led Miss Bennet to his sisters for an introduction.

"I shall never understand you, Darcy," Bingley exclaimed, joining Darcy in an out of the way corner. "Standing about in such a stupid manner."

"I should hope not," Darcy responded ironically.

"You are determined to pass through the world displeased with everything and everyone in it. Well I will not let you this evening. I must have you dance," Bingley demanded.

"I shall, as soon as the supper set is upon us," Darcy declared, hoping to shock his friend.

To this Bingley laughed. Not a subtle, easy snicker, but a hearty hoot that turned the heads of the people around them. "Look at the candles, Darcy," he managed. "This is not a London Ball room, but a local assembly. Even Caroline, with her insufferable education at one of the first seminaries in town can observe the distinction. She would call it a town-country difference, I believe."

Doing as his friend bid, Darcy noticed the four-hour candles for the first time. They were half burned down already. There would be but six or seven sets tonight, three already danced and the fourth about to commence. It seemed the young lady had deceived him. Anger flared, and Darcy marched off to find solitude.

Cooling his temper in a small room at one end of the tavern set aside for those wishing to rest, Darcy noticed Elizabeth enter. She slumped against the wall and close her eyes. They were alone in the space and Darcy meant to use the unforeseen opportunity.

"Elizabeth" he called softly, standing before the woman.

Her eyes flew open. "You have me at a disadvantage, Sir," she sounded breathless. The smirk stated he did not frighten her with his nearness.

With that, he closed the gap between them. Before she could protest at the intimacy, he took her lips in a searing kiss. Elizabeth did not fight him. Indeed, she allowed her hands to land on his lapels, pulling the man closer. The kiss deepened and they became lost to the world around them.

"Lizzy," Lydia giggled loudly, breaking the moment. Hand over her mouth and eyes wide, she did not know how to react to her ever-proper sister being compromised. "Lord, what a joke!"

"Hush, Lydia," Jane scolded, looking around to ensure no one else was close enough to hear or see the commotion.

Startled apart, it took Lizzy some moments to regain her composure. "Lydia," she tried for a calm voice, "while I visited with Aunt and Uncle Gardiner this Summer, I met Mr. Darcy and his sister in London."

"You're engaged?" the young girl tilted her head, observing the gentlemen as if taking his likeness. Before Elizabeth could correct her silly youngest sister, Lydia exclaimed, "it must be so, for you to behave in such a manner. It is so romantic, keeping such a secret. Mama shall go distracted once she finds out!"

"Have you not agreed to dance the next with Mr. Sanderson," Jane reminded her sister, diverting Lydia while hinting at Elizabeth to re-join their neighbours before someone other than family discovered her alone with Mr. Darcy.

"I believe you owe me a dance, Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy stated into the awkward silence.

Nodding, Lizzy took the offered elbow. Her eyes begged Jane to stop Lydia from spreading rumours. With an almost unseen nod, Miss Bennet took her youngest sister in hand, escorting her back into the ballroom. The reprieve allowed Lizzy and Darcy a few minutes alone.

"This," Darcy stated, his expression becoming taciturn, "is intolerable. Why did you not tell me?"

"I," Lizzy allowed an eyebrow to rise, "could ask the same of you."

"I will not be parted from you again, Elizabeth," Darcy stated. "Tonight, you lay beside me, where you should be. Now," he demanded, holding out his hand, palm up, "where is it?"

Turning, Lizzy pointed to the fine chain encircling her neck. The weight of the pendant hanging on the length of the chain hid the gold band beneath her gown. Carefully, Darcy opened the clasp and removed the jewellery. He could not help his fingers lightly stroking the skin at her nape. Taking the gold ring encrusted with small diamonds off the chain, he pocketed the links.

"Your hand," he requested in a terse voice.

As Elizabeth pivoted towards him, their eyes locked. Both remembered the day he placed this band on her finger. Their marriage had commenced under dubious conditions, an accident forcing Darcy to salvage Miss Elizabeth's reputation. They had taken Georgiana to Ramsgate while they honeymooned at the seaside town. There they had uncovered Mrs. Young's previous association with Mr. Wickham, and saved the young girl from being used as a pawn in that blackguard's revenge against Darcy. The event forged a bond between husband and wife that might have taken much longer to accept, had their marriage not be born in an inferno.

Darcy slipped his fingers into another pocket he used to carry a few coins to reward those who served him well. From the same compartment, he retrieved his own ring. Upon leaving Ramsgate, Elizabeth insisted that if she should be branded as a wife, Darcy must also partake of being similarly branded a husband. They had purchased the ring and he had worn it every day until joining Bingley at Netherfield. He slipped it onto his finger, wearing the band proudly.

"I wish to dance with my wife," Darcy once again held out his arm. As they left the room, he stated, "we will not be separated like this again. From this moment on, you will travel with me, Elizabeth."

"Am I to have little say in when I visit my relatives?" she asked, her tone faintly irritated.

"When Bingley gives up Netherfield, I shall take it, so we may visit you family together," Darcy answered. "To remain in the same house with your mother would prove intolerable. I am sure, had I met you under the current circumstance, we would not be married."

"I can well believe it," Lizzy managed a tight smile. "It is well that you proved a gentleman, for I remember it was you who embarrassed us both by falling a top of me, and into a fountain, in the middle of a park for both our families to witness."

"And I should do it again," Darcy stated stoically, "if it meant having you for my wife. I should much prefer you to be the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner. They are sensible people I am happy to call relations."

Lining up for the dance, they did not come together for a few minutes. "What of Lady Catherine?" Lizzy, her equanimity restored, teased her all to serious husband.

"Touché, Madam," Darcy replied, keeping a straight face. They had stayed at Rosings Park on the return from Ramsgate. Lady Catherine de Bourgh had plenty to say about their marriage. Thankfully, Elizabeth's relations had not been mentioned, apart from being in trade which had been enough to set Lady Catherine against the new Mr. Darcy.

"I have informed Papa of our marriage," Lizzy sighed, "and Jane was at the wedding."

"But not your mother?" Darcy's eyebrows rose.

"You have met my mother," Lizzy dared to tease. "I am sure you understand that of some things, a little goes a long way. I was to mention my marriage before joining you for the trip north."

"Indeed," Darcy responded. Finally, a smirk allowed the dimples Elizabeth knew to be hiding beneath his usually serious façade to shine through. "Shall we shock her into speechlessness when I insist you accompany to Netherfield, and there you shall say until we return to Pemberley for the winter."

"I fear it is too late for that," Lizzy stated with a deep sigh. "Lydia cannot keep a secret. I expect Mama will insist upon you marrying me before the sun sets tomorrow when she learns of your roguish behaviour tonight."

"I look forward to the confrontation," Darcy said, his words liberally laced with satire.

Unhappily, Darcy released his wife to another partner, as the dance required. Yet his eyes never left those of his beloved as the movements continued. Few caught the glints of gold on Darcy or Elizabeth's fingers, yet they spoke of the intimacy between the pair and a possible connection in the near future.

At the conclusion of the dance, Darcy took Elizabeth to be introduced to Bingley's sisters and Mr. Hurst. They had not the time for society before or after their wedding. The Gardiner's and Fitzwilliam's, the only guest at the ceremony due to the speed with which it took place, insisted they leave on a honeymoon immediately, so they could come to know each other intimately. Together, they would need to overcome the censure of the town when next they attended the highest circles of society.

When Bingley requested Darcy's aid to find a property, he readily agreed. Elizabeth saw the opportunity to return to her childhood home and acquaint her family with her new situation. Both Darcy and Lizzy expected to be in Hertfordshire, but not as neighbours. Such would have changed their plans considerably.

"I wish to acquaint you with my wife, Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy," Darcy announced to the group. "Mrs. Darcy, may I introduce my friend, Mr. Bingley. Miss Bingley, who is to keep house for her brother, and Mr. and Mrs. Hurst."

Although pleasantries were passed between the party, Caroline Bingley and Louisa Hurst shared a glance. Taking note, Lizzy understood Miss Bingley thought to use her time at Netherfield to capture Mr. Darcy as a husband. All graciousness in society, Caroline Bingley would not make good company while Elizabeth remained at Netherfield. After all, Lizzy had captured Miss Bingley's prize.

"Bingley," Darcy drew his friend aside while the ladies were conversing. "I should hope my wife can join the party at Netherfield immediately."

Eyes widening, Bingley looked from Darcy to Mrs. Darcy. "Of course, your wife is most welcome." Sorely tempted to ask from where she came and why he did not know, Charles closed his mouth. It would appear even the ladies mother was in ignorance of the marriage. Therefore, it must have occurred very recently, which begged the question, why were Mr. and Mrs. Darcy separated so soon after uniting.

"I see what you are thinking," Darcy teased, which shocked Bingley into speechlessness. "After Mrs. Darcy and I have had time to reacquaint, I shall join you one evening for a glass of that French brandy you have stashed away in your book room and tell you the story. It is quite amusing, now I have had two months to consider it."

"Charles, would you call for the carriage," Caroline requested, one ear on the gentleman's conversation. "I must return to ensure Mrs. Darcy's rooms are ready."

"That will not be necessary," Elizabeth smiled disarmingly.

"Indeed not," Darcy added with a sly smile. "We should not like to put your staff to the trouble."

* * *

I understand there is much left unsaid. Initially my thoughts were to add a section on Mrs. Bennet's reaction when she discovered her least favoured daughter had caught such a rich husband. I rather believe we all know what a vulgar display that would be. I also considered adding a short epilogue with the Darcy's returning to Netherfield. Something about the second band being the bedroom door closing, but that would be rather vulgar of me.

I hope you enjoyed. Once I had the idea, I just couldn't wait to get it onto virtual paper and share this short, one shot. And now, back to working on my other stories.


End file.
